Master Hand
Master Hand (''マスターハンド Masutā Hando'' lit. Mano Maestra en japonés) es el jefe principal en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], el cual hizo su primera aparición en Super Smash Bros. como jefe final del modo 1P Game. Master Hand reapareció en Super Smash Bros. Melee y en Super Smash Bros. Brawl como jefe final del Modo Clásico. Es también la "manifestación del espíritu creativo"Obtenido de [http://www.smashbros.com/wii/es/gamemode/various/various28.html Smash Bros DOJO!!] en el Mundo Smash, siendo al parecer el creador de este mundo. A partir de Super Smash Bros. Melee es acompañado por Crazy Hand, estando en conflicto entre ellos con crear y destruir. Master Hand representa a la mano derecha, al contrario de Crazy Hand, que es la izquierda. ''Super Smash Bros. Master Hand aparece por primera vez en este juego, como el jefe final del modo Clásico. Fue quien convirtió a los muñecos de los personajes en figuras móviles para que luchen para él. Es bastante poderosa, y cuenta con una multitud de ataques y 300 PV. Super Smash Bros. Melee Master Hand regresa en ''Super Smash Bros. Melee como enemigo final del modo Clásico, con algunos ataques nuevos y algunos viejos. Esta vez, puede unirse con Crazy Hand al cumplir un requisito especial. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl En esta entrega, Master Hand no representa al villano principal, siendo reemplazado por Tabuu, el cual utiliza a Master Hand como una herramienta para lograr su objetivo. Se puede combatir contra Master Hand terminando el Modo Clásico, o en el Modo Jefes Finales. Además, si el Modo Clásico es completado en dificultad Difícil o superior, sin usar continuaciones y tardando menos de 9 minutos, Master Hand y Crazy Hand aparecerán juntas. [[Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U)|''Super Smash Bros. 4]] Se ha confirmado mediante el trailer de ''Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS'' que Master Hand está de vuelta; aunque se mostró poco, se pudo ver que ahora Master Hand tiene una nueva animación de derrota. Por ahora aparecerá solamente en el modo Clásico, estará al final del mismo pero probablemente sea cambiado por otro jefe al aumentar la dificultad. Aún no se sabe si aparecerá en la versión para Wii U. Kirby en Destino final con Master Hand en SSB4 (3DS).png|Master Hand siendo atacado por Master Core junto a Kirby en la versión para Nintendo 3DS de Destino Final. Movimientos Los movimientos de Master Hand son los siguientes. Todos los nombres de los ataques que aparecen aquí no son oficiales. En Super Smash Bros. En Super Smash Bros. Melee En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Descripción de los trofeos En Super Smash Bros. Melee Español right|90px :Master Hand :Master Hand espera cargada de paciencia a quienquiera que sobreviva al largo y duro camino que conduce a Destino: partida final. A este vínculo simbólico entre el mundo real y los imaginarios combates de Super Smash Bros. Melee le gusta hacer travesuras y el hecho de que lleve un guante blanco no quiere decir que luche limpio... ¡Prepárate para se pellizcado, empujado, golpeado y aplastado como un insecto! :*''Super Smash Bros.'' Inglés :Master Hand :The Master Hand awaits anyone who survives the long and difficult road to the Final Destination. This symbolic link between the real world and the imaginary battlefields of Super Smash Bros. Melee is quite a handful in battle, and just because it wears a white glove doesn't mean it fights clean. Get ready to be flicked, swatted, punched, and poked like crazy! :*''Super Smash Bros.'' (04/99) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Master Hand :Un ser a caballo entre dos mundos: Aquel en el que compiten los trofeos y el más allá. Se desconoce el sentido de su existencia, así como sus propósitos, pero parece haber adquirido (y mantenido a buen recaudo) un poder casi absoluto. También parece disfrutar desafiando a aquellos luchadores que han alcanzado la gloria. Aguarda paciente en Destino Final. :*''N64: Super Smash Bros.'' :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Master Hand :A being tied to the link between this world, where trophies fight, and the world beyond. The meaning of his existence is unknown, as are his goals, but he seems to have obtained (and kept hidden) a power that borders on absolute. He also seems to feel a certain joy in challenging chosen warriors who've claimed many victories. He waits even now in Final Destination. :*''N64: Super Smash Bros.'' :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En otros juegos Master Hand tiene una aparición especial en el videojuego para Game Boy Advance ''Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos'' como un sub-jefe, y junto a la Crazy Hand como jefes en Candy Constelation/Galaxia Pastel. Tiene los mismos ataques que en Super Smash Bros. y Super Smash Bros. Melee. Tras ser derrotada como sub-jefe, Kirby puede absorberla y obtener la habilidad Smash, con la que puede realizar los ataques característicos de Super Smash Bros. Melee. Master Hand (KYELDLE).png|Sprite de Master Hand en Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos. Galería Master Hand SSB.jpg|Pose neutral de Master Hand en Super Smash Bros. Curiosidades *La Roca Cataplof (enemigo de ''Kirby'') tiene varios ataques similares a los de Master Hand. *En Super Smash Bros. Melee, Master Hand es jugable por medio de un glitch. **De hecho, esta es la única forma de poder ver su sin hacer uso de hacks. *En Super Smash Bros., Master Hand es el único personaje que en vez de tener un medidor de daño porcentual, tiene un indicador de PV. *Master Hand es el único jefe que ha aparecido en todos los juegos de Super Smash Bros. Referencias Véase también Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Personajes no jugables